1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lighting systems and particularly to lighting systems for cosmetology services.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For centuries, barbers and beauticians have worked hair-cutting, cleaning, coloring and processing it. For much of this time, these workers have their clients seated in chairs, covered by capes. All of the lighting available to the stylist has typically come from overhead lighting fixtures, or occasionally, some lighting around mirrors or some storefront windows. The lighting presently in use is adequate, but lacks the ability to properly illuminate the back of the head and neck. This causes shadows to form around the head and neck. This problem exists in all salons. The crown of the head is lit with light coming from the overhead lighting, but the sides of the head are not well light. Additionally, from the base of the head to the nape of the neck, the lighting is very poor. This makes it hard to judge the work. The stylist is always turning the client back and forth to get the light needed to perform the haircut. This makes the stylist work harder and the haircut not as good or neat as it should be. At best, this is an inconvenience. At worst, it can be hazardous to the client.